An Undisciplined, Yet True, Master
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The kids meet another master who works outside the code, but like Ray, believes that the creatures are more than just tools of combat. My first Kaijudo: Rise Of The Duel Masters story, so please, no flames.


**A story I had to write after watching the first five episodes of Kaijudo: Rise Of The Duel Masters. Kaijudo: Rise Of The Duel Masters belongs to Hasbro. I only own Luna, Callo, Angel, and Magnaflow.**

 **A/N: To the Kaijudo: Rise Of The Duel Masters fans, I apologize in advance that I won't be accepting requests for Kaijudo: Rise Of The Duel Masters. I may write more as they come to me, though.**

* * *

 **An Undisciplined, Yet True, Master**

Master Chavez watched as Ray, Allie, and Gabriel did some more training, smiling as they completed the training course together and they high-fived each other. "Well done, you three," he said with a smile.

"Master Chavez, there's something we've been wondering," Ray spoke up.

"Yes?" The Master asked.

"We've spotted a girl in town, probably in her late teens," said Allie. "She had blonde hair that went past her waist and she had a gauntlet like us, only it was multi-colored."

Master Chavez looked surprised. "What colors were her gauntlet?" He asked.

"Orange, yellow, and white," Gabriel said.

"Were there any creatures with her?"

"We didn't see any," said Ray.

Master Chavez nodded. "Has she approached you?" He asked.

"No," said Allie. "She turned away when she spotted us."

The teacher nodded. "Be careful. She might be working for our enemy," he said.

They nodded in agreement that they'd be careful, but continued to see the strange girl around. Then, one day, they missed the bus again and the girl came out. "I can give you a lift," she said, looking at them with aqua eyes that seemed to pin them into place.

"You can?" Ray asked hopefully.

The girl let out a whistle and they gasped as a creature flew towards them and landed. He was colored red, but his skin shimmered like gold and he looked like a dragon, only without horns. "Magnaflow can get you to school very quickly," she said as she climbed up. "Come on, he won't hurt you."

Magnaflow looked at the three. "Come along," he said, gently poking their stomachs with his tail. His voice was low, but they could hear him very clearly as they climbed on and the creature took off into the sky and the older girl used her gauntlet to create a shield over them.

"Invisibility shield in place," she said. "You can go as fast as you'd like, old friend."

"Then you four hold on tight."

Magnaflow then went his fastest and they were at the school in a jiffy, hiding by the gym which was vacant at the moment. The girl lifted the invisible shield. "Better hurry, young Duel Masters," she said.

"Thank you," said Ray as Allie and Gabriel echoed his gratitude.

"Um, may we ask who you are?" Gabe asked her.

She smiled. "You'll know soon enough," she said as she and Magnaflow flew away.

* * *

The kids met up with Master Chavez after school. "She gave us a lift to school on a huge creatures that was red, but his skin shimmered like gold," said Allie.

"She called him 'Magnaflow'," Ray said.

Master Chavez looked shocked. "It is her then," he said.

"Who, Master Chavez?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Luna," said their teacher. "I think I'll walk with you three to school tomorrow to meet her."

They didn't see her until after school and to their surprise, she had two other creatures with her beside Magnaflow. A tall robot that hovered over the ground was colored white with some blue on him and he had somewhat bulky arms, but moved smoothly. His blue eyes watched as Luna put on some music and turned to him. "Callo, take me dancing, please?" She asked.

The robot bowed to her. "Do you trust me, Luna?" He asked, his voice not too deep, but not too high pitched either. Luna let him pick her up.

"I trust you, Callo," she said with a smile as he began dancing with her, gracefully pulling her into a few dancing dips and spinning her around, making her laugh as she also sang part of the song while cupping his face gently with her hands.

Just then, something flew in front of the four watchers and let out a startled cry, startling the other three. Luna turned off her music as she saw Master Chavez standing there. Allie was trying to get close to the small creature that had flown in front of her and her friends, but it was quickly moving away from her, running to Luna and jumping into her arms, clinging to her. "I see we have a few spies, hmm?" Luna asked, sounding a bit amused.

"Well, Master Chavez wanted to meet you," said Ray honestly.

Luna cocked an eyebrow and turned to Master Chavez. "Couldn't leave me be when I come here, could you, Master Chavez?" Luna asked. "You know my answer."

"I'm not here about that, Luna," he said. "But I am wondering where you've been all this time?"

"Training and keeping my friends safe," she said. "After Master Nigel nearly killed them."

They heard the venom in her voice and Callo placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into him and hugging her. She returned the hug as the small creature in her arms hugged her too. Ray turned to Master Chavez.

"What does she mean by that?" He asked.

"Like you, Ray, Luna felt that creatures needed to be respected and treated just like a person," their teacher answered. "In doing so, she created Magnaflow and Callo."

"She tried to show you Masters her way, but you wouldn't listen!" Magnaflow growled angrily.

A whimper came from the creature in Luna's arms. "Magna, no yell, please," he said.

The flying creature at once calmed down. "I'm sorry, Angel," he said gently.

"That's his name?" Allie asked, looking at the cute puppet, whose white wings were visible now as Angel flew up a bit, showing he was wearing a blue hoodie over brown pants and sneakers.

"Yes," Luna said. "Angel came to my doorstep one night and, well, he's just too cute."

That made them all chuckle as Master Chavez picked Angel up, holding the puppet securely. Angel let him as he remembered Luna's stories about the open-minded Master.

Luna petted Magnaflow's head gently. "Master Chavez was the only one who understood and helped me, Callo, and Magnaflow escape having our minds wiped and us separated," she said.

"But you've continued to train?" The teacher asked.

"Among other things," Luna said honestly as Callo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned to him, letting him pick her up as she cupped his face with her hands and he drew her closer before they shared a chaste kiss. Angel giggled and Ray, Allie, and Gabe looked a bit grossed out.

Master Chavez chuckled. "Still breaking the rules?" He asked.

Luna smiled. "Callo has been there for me ever since I left," she said.

Magnaflow stood up. "They care deeply for each other," he said. "And while Luna is not disciplined like you, she is a true Master."

Master Chavez smiled. "You are too much like me when I was your age, Luna," he said.

"And that's why I trust you over the other masters, Uncle," Luna said with a smile.

"Wait, you're related?" Allie asked.

"Yes," said Master Chavez. "Luna, will you, Callo, Angel, and Magnaflow come to our aid if we need you?"

"We will," Luna promised. "Take care, Uncle. Train them well."

He nodded. "You all take care too," he said as Magnaflow carried Luna, Callo, and Angel on his back as Luna activated the invisibility shield again. "So that's how she hides from the others."

Ray smiled. "Good to know I'm not the only one who can befriend the creatures," he said.

They all laughed a bit and headed back to the temple for some more training.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
